


Blue Eyes

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (1976)
Genre: M/M, themes: guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You understand; she's a Protestant, you're a Catholic, the lexicon of guilt is the one thing you share.  So you make concessions...you find someone else with blue eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

Life has a way of tumbling apart when what you really want is order. Beautiful blue-eyed girls don't give out their love easily; you understand; she's a Protestant, you're a Catholic, the lexicon of guilt is the one thing you share. So you make concessions.

You find someone else with blue eyes.

A quart of home-made whisky brewed up by his best friend and you're laughing at the ridiculous shapes your bodies make together. He gets maudlin after the third drink – one more means violence. You're drunk, lonely and shockingly enraptured – and you know he won't tell anyone. You cut him off with your caress.

You're all practiced suavity. He gives - clever with his tongue. You don't mind the hardness of wide palms or the roughness of slim fingertips. A mouth feels like a mouth, and this one doesn't tell you you've gone too far.

When he screams Laverne's name, you've been too well-fucked to give a damn.

You lie on the sticky sheets, sweat drying unpleasantly on your back. No touching. The dead iguana sits upon his chest, staring dully, lost in some mystical trance. You won't meet his eyes as they scale your chest.

You're still the best actor on Knapp Street, standing on the mark with an amnesia-causing kiss. But with him, the lines dessert you.

God, he's so much like her.

So you lie together, disordered, ashamed of having used each other, scandalized by the hope of what could be now. Missing out on the magic of your own salvation.


End file.
